Inuyasha and the third dimension
by Obnoxiouskid
Summary: chap 2 up! four girls search for Inuyasha to bring him back to their master Naraku, so he can rule the world.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha and the third dimension  
  
Chapter one: What truth?  
  
  
  
A/N: if you don't like this, sorry. I'm new at this. Thanx.  
  
One fine day in Tokyo, there were four, fine young ladies. Neomi, Lin, Raye, and Nayna sat at WacDondald's. They were chatting, waiting for their food to be cooked. They were searching for hot guys that walked in. "You guys are impossible." Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Neomi!" Raye yelled angrily. Neomi rolled her eyes again. "You know, you do that too much." Nayna said. Lin nodded in agreement. Just then, three mysterious cloaked figures walked through the door. They stood there, looking around at everyone, as if searching for a certain person. They stopped and stared at the four girls. Raye and Lin noticed the figures were staring and poked Nayna and Neome on their shoulders. "What?" They asked simultaneously. So, confused, they went to see if their food was ready. Low And behold, it was, so they got their food, and sat back down, wondering why they were being stared at. The three figures walked up to them, their shadows covering the faces of the four girls. "You know Inuyasha? Is that correct?" asked the strange figures. "No, why would you think that?" asked Lin. "Well, we found....." said the other figure.   
  
"Shut up you idiot! Just tell the whole world why don't you!" yelled the other cloaked figure. They pulled the girls up by their arms, and disappeared into the darkness. All the while, Inuyasha was fighting demons, trying to find Sango. The figures started torturing them by yelling at them, asking about Inuyasha, poking them with burnt sticks, and saying they would kill one of them. "Where and when did you met Inuyasha? Tell us now" the cloaked men yelled. "We don't know what you're talking about! Leave us alone!" shouted Neomi Nayna got very angry and spat on the taller cloaked man. The figures continued torturing them more. In came Shashomaru, running at full speed, yet pulled out only Raye. "Thank you, thank you!" said Raye, as she suddenly fainted in the masculene sight of Shashomaru. So, back to the torture. Finally, Lin surrendered to the torture and yelled out. "We don't know him, but we were sent here to find, capture, and bring him back to the third dimension with us!" yelled out Lin. "For what reason would that be? Who has sent you!?" asked the three men. "Naraku, sent us to do this mission! We don't know why, but he said he would finally rule the world!" cried out Lin.   
Thanx for reading this far. If you would like to read the rest review this, and I'll get back to it. MWAAH! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: To fight your weakness. A/N: Thank you for reading THIS FAR! The cloaked figures let the girls go and set out to find Naraku. So, Neomi, Lin, and Nayna go to find Raye, because they needed her help to find Inuyasha. As soon as they walk out of the darkness, a pack of angry demon wolves with their leader, Koga, were standing there, staring at them. Hungrily. The three began to run as fast as they could. Anywhere they thought that the wolves wouldn't. Inuyasha sensed Koga and his clan and he began to track them. The girls climbed up into a tree and hid in its branches. Inuyasha bursts in and fights off many of the wolfs, but Koga, obviously unable to defeat him. So, Koga gathers the rest of the clan, and runs for it. Slowly, Inuyasha turns and looks at the three girls. " Why are you all up there?" he asks eagerly. Lin, jumps out of the tree, and hugs and kisses Inuysha, thanking him for his " kindness", and because she admires how he looks so good, yet he doesn't really care about looks. " What in the h*ll are you doing?!" He yelled, and pushes her away. " I'm sorry, I was just so happy that you saved us!" cried out Lin, so ashamed. Cheeks blushing and all. Neomi and Nayna jumped down and thanked him for saving them. Just then Shashomaru walks in from the bushes, holding in his arms, the fainted, Raye. Shashomaru and Inuyasha both notice each other and come face-to-face, looking ready to fight. But Raye awoke just then so, she and Neomi stop them just before they could take a hit. " Brotherhood should come before, hatred. Do not fight, as we all have something to gain from us being alive, now do we not?" says Nayna staring at Inuyasha. " You speak the word of the wise." says Shashomaru, brushing off his shoulder. " Oh, shut up, with the word of the wise crap!" yells Inuyasha. Nayna turns to Inuyasha. " Inuyasha," she says lovingly, but strongly, " we have come to take you to our mentor, Lord Neni, he says you are strong but very persistent. He says he wishes to learn and teach you. He says...." " Look!" yelled Neomi eagerly to get it out, " He wishes to have a word with you. Nayna, you just need to get down to business. You always go off into a long speech. Mentor Neni will tell him when we get there!" " Then let's get to it then, Inuyasha!" said Shashomaru, pointing toward the sky. " Why should I go to him? Why does he want to speak to me? It doesn't matter to me. I will get nothing out of this!" Inuyasha said, objectively. " You are just as Neni said, you're a stubborn, egoistical, DOG!" yells out Nayna, " you're unbelievable!" Lin, standing there confused gets angry, and yells out. " Let's just have peace, and get down to business, as Neomi said. We don't have all the time in the world!" Nayna turns away. Thinking: ' How could I ever feel the slightest bit of a compassion for someone such as him? How can I be such an idiot? I'm here for one thing and one thing only, to take him to Naraku.' Somehow, Shashomaru tapped into only Nayna's thoughts, and walked up to her. " I know." he said. " You know what? I don't know what you are talking about." She said lying, but in an honest voice. " You were all sent here by..... Naraku." Whispered Shashomaru. " Now why would you think that?" She said, wondering how he could figure that. " Well, it isn't that hard I guess," Shashomaru said, " with reading your thoughts and all." " You tapped into my thoughts?!" She screamed out. " Shhh..... we wouldn't want Inuyasha to hear the BIG news, now would we?" He said, knowing he could use that somehow against her and Inuyasha. Nayna quickly turned around and pointed eastward. " we must move quickly, there isn't much time." Speaking as if they were all on a mission to conquer an evil king or someone of a high maintenance. They all began walking at a medium pace. All except for Inuyasha that is. " Why are you not coming?" asked Nayna. " I have nothing to gain from this, I shouldn't have to!" He hissed back. " You're right you know, but I must bring you back to our leader... I mean... mentor.. Neni." she said. Nayna broke a sweat, thinking Inuyasha noticed her slip in the use of her words. He didn't, of course, so she grabbed him by the arm, started walking, and pulled him with. AN: I have an ending, but what would you rather prefer? Give me your ideas and I will get back to it! LoL ( Lots of Love) Byez. 


End file.
